Prom
by jyvonne13
Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha to go to the prom with her but he has no idea what to do. Will he be able to pull it off and make it a great night for her?


**Here's another quick Inuyasha story. I thought this would be a funny idea, Inuyasha trying to pull off going to the prom. Once again, it's not long but funny. **

* * *

><p>Kagome was in her era at school. Everywhere she turned, she saw flier's posted on the wall for prom. It was all she could think about all week. She'd had several people ask her already but she turned all of them down saying she was going with someone else, Inuyasha. But the only thing was, she hadn't even asked him yet. What if he didn't want to go?<p>

She was sitting on a bench in the hallway looking over her geometry notes since she had a test at the end of the day. Her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came over to her.

"Hi Kagome!" they said.

"Hi you guys," she said.

They sat next to her. "So you're going to the prom this year right?" Eri said.

"Yeah, it was a shame you couldn't go last year because of your rheumatism," Yuka said.

Last year Kagome didn't go to prom, but it wasn't because of rheumatism. Her grandpa had only made up that disease because she was in the Feudal Era fighting Naraku with Inuyasha. She could have abandoned him that day and gone anyway, but she gave it up because they all needed her. This year she was determined to go.

"Of course I'm going," she said.

"Who are you going with?" Ayumi asked.

Eri elbowed her. "She's going with her boyfriend, who else?"

"You're really bringing Inuyasha?" Ayumi said happily. They all loved seeing Inuyasha whenever they could. He was funny and sexy and they thought Kagome was so lucky to have him.

"Yeah, I just have to ask him first," Kagome said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Prom is right around the corner!" Yuka said.

* * *

><p>After school that day, Kagome went straight to the well leading to the Feudal Era. When she came out Shippo jumped on her shoulder.<p>

"Kagome, you've been gone so long!" he exclaimed hugging her.

She giggled. "I wasn't gone that long Shippo. Where's Inuyasha? I have to ask him something."

"Last time I saw him he was in the woods blowing up trees."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Blowing up trees?" Shippo nodded. "Take me to him."

Shippo led her into the forest and when they got closer they heard this loud explosion and branches and leaves rained down around them. "Told you."

Kagome crept closer and saw Inuyasha swing his Tetsusaiga and blow up a few more trees with the wind scar. "You trying to blow up the whole forest?"

Inuyasha looked back at her and smirked. "Yeah, and I'll take you out with it," he teased. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked at the damage he'd done. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't thing he destroyed _that_ much of the forest. He walked over to Kagome and Shippo. "It's about time you got back."

She crossed her arms. "Were you that bored that you had to go destroying everything? I can't leave you alone for very long, can I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Kagome said she wanted to ask you something," Shippo said.

"Oh really? Well, what is it?"

Kagome put Shippo down. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

All Inuyasha did was give her a blank look. "What the hell is the prom?"

Kagome had forgotten he'd have no clue what the prom is. "Prom is a dance at my school where we dress up in fancy clothes and dance and drink punch and have fun."

Inuyasha just continued to look at her. The punch he could live with but fancy clothes and dancing? Those were two things he didn't do. "No," he said shaking his head.

Kagome was afraid this would be his reaction. "Please Inuyasha? It'll be fun, I promise. And I didn't get to go last year."

Inuyasha shook his head again. "I _don't_ get all dressed up in fancy clothes like a doll, and I sure as hell _don't_ dance."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine, I guess if you don't go, I'll be forced to go with another guy. Maybe, I'll get Hojo to go with me and he'll pick me up and we'll kiss all night…"

Inuyasha froze when she said that. The last thing he wanted was for that pretty boy Hojo to be kissing his girlfriend. "Okay! I'll go, are you happy?"

Kagome hugged him and kissed him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

She left them to go talk to Sango. Once she was gone Inuyasha dropped down to the ground and put his face in his hands. He remembered he _had_ kept her from going last year and she was very upset about that. He felt like the least he could do was go to make it up to her. But what did people in her era wear as "fancy clothes"? And he was absolutely clueless when it came to dancing. What was he going to do?

Shippo moved his hands from his face. "What wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can't dance."

"Aw come on, it's easy."

"Shippo, I'm a fighter, not a dancer. I've never had to dance a day in my life. I'm screwed; I don't know anything about this prom thing."

"Ask Kagome what you should do."

"I don't know, I feel like I should surprise her." He sighed. "Do I really look like the kind of guy to do these things? What was she thinking?"

Shippo looked him up and down. His hair looked windblown from running around in the forest all afternoon, his feet were callused and almost black with dirt on the bottom, and he wasn't trying too hard to have good posture right now. "Well maybe if you clean up a little bit you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>A few days later Inuyasha came through the well to Kagome's era. She'd told him the prom was in two weeks. That meant he had two weeks to educate himself on everything from what exactly the prom was to modern day dancing.<p>

He jumped up to her bedroom window and went inside but she wasn't in there. In fact, he couldn't hear anyone in the house. He had no idea where they could be so he decided to take this opportunity to look around for anything that might give him clues about this prom.

He saw her computer sitting on her desk. He'd seen her using it before and how she'd find quick answers to her homework questions on it. Maybe it would be useful to him. The only thing was he had no clue how to use it; it took him a good five minutes for him to just to figure out where the on button was. He'd watched Kagome use it many times and she'd taught him the basics, he could probably figure it out.

The monitor lit up and soon it brought him to the login page and asked him for a password. "Damn it Kagome," he mumbled. She'd told him the password before and he knew it had his name in it. He typed in Inu-Yasha15 and surprisingly it worked.

After that, it took him a while to find the internet browser. "Now, what was the name of that search website…gogle, I think." He started to type that into the URL and the box of suggestions dropped down. "Ah, Google!" he typed that in. Of course, Inuyasha couldn't type so he spent forever searching for the letters on the keyboard.

"Why the hell aren't these letter's in order?" he said in frustration. Google came up and he slowly typed in "what is the prom". Hundreds of pages came up and he started with the first one.

He read a few pages and gathered that the prom is this formal high school dance at the end of junior and senior year, and they do the things Kagome said. Also there's a prom king a queen who are voted for by the students.

Now that his questions about what the prom was were answered, he still had no clue what to wear or how to dance. He typed in "what to wear to the prom". A whole bunch of pages about prom dresses and low prices and where to get them came up. He went through the pages but it was mainly about that and tuxedo's and name brands. Apparently that was what men wore, but he didn't know what it was or Calvin Klein and Abercrombie.

He clicked on a link and it went on about cufflinks and ties and cologne which left him extremely confused. He put his head in his hand. None of this made any sense.

Suddenly the door opened. "Inuyasha?" Sota said.

"AH!" Inuyasha exclaimed falling out of his chair not expecting anyone to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are _you_ doing here?" Sota came over and looked at the computer. "Since when do you know how to use a computer?"

Inuyasha got off the floor. "I'll have you know I've done some really good research here. Where's Kagome?"

"She's at the mall with her friends buying a dress." Sota scanned what was on the screen. "Prom? Oh, you're going to the prom with Kagome?"

Inuyasha realized Sota could help him with this. "Sota, you're a guy. What's a tuxedo?"

Sota raised his eyebrow. "You don't know what a tuxedo is?"

"Look, in my Era the closest thing we have to a tuxedo is a fancy version of this," he said pointing to his clothes. "None of this shit makes any sense," he said pointing to the screen.

Sota sat in the chair and typed in images of tuxedos. "Look, a tux is basically some black pants and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. You also wear a tie, cuffs, and some shiny shoes," he said pointing to the screen.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "You mean, I have to wear _shoes_?" he exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Sota said.

"Okay, that solves one problem, but I still don't know how to dance."

Sota typed in You Tube and searched for videos on how to dance at the prom. "These should teach you." He clicked on the first one and it showed how to slow dance. Inuyasha watched intently and took mental notes.

Sota watched him for a moment. "You seriously don't know how to dance Inuyasha? I thought everyone over 15 knew how to dance."

"I've never had a reason to," Inuyasha said. "And anyway, I know a lot of people older than me that probably can't dance! By the way, where do I get one of these tux things?"

Sota shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Inuyasha I'm ten. I don't know any more about the prom than you do!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Great."

"Come downstairs for a while, grandpa's making tea. Maybe he can tell you where to get one," Sota suggested.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned off the computer screen thinking it was the actual computer he was turning off, then went downstairs with Sota.

"Grandpa, Inuyasha's here," Sota said.

His grandpa turned away from the tea he'd just taken off the stove. "Nice to see you again Inuyasha. Are you looking for Kagome? I believe she's at the mall with her friends."

"Not exactly," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha's going to prom with Kagome," Sota said.

"I know, she told me. She wouldn't stop talking about it last night," his grandpa said.

"She wouldn't?" Inuyasha said. This must be a really important night for her. That made him even more determined to make everything perfect.

"Oh yes, she's really excited about it. Would you like some tea?" Inuyasha nodded and he gave it to him. Then they went in the living room and sat around the coffee table.

"So you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a tux, would you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do. There are many places that sell formal wear around here. I would suggest you try a store called Formal Funk downtown."

"How do I get there?"

"I'll write down some directions for you. Is that a blood stain on your robe?"

Inuyasha looked at the sleeve and saw it was stained from his last fight. "Hmm, I must have missed that last time I washed it."

"Let me take it for you."

Inuyasha took off his robe and handed it to him. He went to go wash it and Sota turned on his Xbox and they played Mortal Kombat.

A few hours later, Kagome and her mother came home. "I'm home!" Kagome called. She walked down the hallway carrying her prom dress behind her. She went into the living room not knowing Inuyasha was there. "Grandpa, look at the dress I bought…" She froze when she saw him and put it behind her back.

"Hey," he said. He paused the game and came over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked backing away from him.

"Why are you backing away from me? Let me see the dress."

She pushed him away. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see it yet. Mom!"

Her mother came in. "Yes?"

"Take my dress somewhere where Inuyasha won't find it," Kagome said.

"Okay." She took the dress and went upstairs with it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I'd be able to find it if I wanted to, you know that."

"No you wouldn't," Kagome said.

"Should I prove it?"

Kagome knew he could with that nose of his. "Just because you have a dog nose doesn't mean you have to brag!"

Inuyasha smirked then kissed her. "Yeah, I kind of have to. You're coming back with me."

"Back where?"

He gave her a duh look. "Back to my era of course. We have things to do."

"You're not gonna finish playing Inuyasha?" Sota said.

"Nah, we've gotta go."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

He put her over his shoulder. "Come on."

She punched his back and pulled his hair. "Put me down you jerk!"

Mrs. Higurashi came into the hallway. "Are you two staying for dinner? We're having smoked salmon."

Inuyasha put Kagome down. "We'll go later."

* * *

><p>After scraping together all the money he could, Inuyasha came up with $50 to pay for his tux but he doubted it would cost that much money. He went to her era while she stayed behind with the others.<p>

Once he got there he pulled out the directions her grandfather had given him. They were written in detail and he'd even supplied Inuyasha with a map of downtown Tokyo. He'd never traveled alone in Kagome's era; his only worry was getting lost in that big crowded city. Getting to this place would be the problem; he'd just sniff his way back home.

As he walked down the street, people were staring at him. For some reason he just fascinated people in this era. Maybe it was his hair, or his clothes, or his bare feet, or his dog ears (he didn't bother to wear Kagome's bandana to cover them that day). Here he was walking through this weird looking city, trying to find this store so he can spend all his money on a suit that he'd never wear ever again.

"Kagome had better appreciate me for this," he said to himself.

Finally he found the store. It was a department store with mannequins in the windows wearing sparkly dresses and suits and ties. He went inside and the place had the strong smell of fresh fabric and cologne. When he first walked in his strong nose took it in extra hard and it made him dizzy for a moment. At least it wasn't too bad; some smells (like cement and nail polish remover) were so strong it was enough to make him high with one sniff.

He went over to the service counter where a young man in maybe his twenties was reading Vogue magazine. "Can I help you?" he said.

"I need a tux," Inuyasha said.

"And a hair cut," the guy said.

Inuyasha glared at him and raised his fist. "Hey…!"

"Chillax man. I think I've had about thirty guys come in here this week shopping for prom. I'll see what I can get you. Follow me."

Inuyasha followed him through the clothes racks. "Whatever, let's just make this quick. I've got places to be." Shopping wasn't something he enjoyed doing and he was starting to hate it more and more every second and he hadn't even started yet.

The guy flipped through the racks of clothes and held different sizes up to Inuyasha while he stood there with his arms crossed looking bored. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Checking to see what size you are. I'd say you're about a nine. So what style do you want?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Um, style?"

"Yeah, is there a specific brand you're looking for? Anything in general you want?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just get me something simple."

The guy made Inuyasha try on many different suits for over fifteen minutes then he finally put his foot down and refused to try on any more. He picked one out which he thought looked no different than any of the suits in the entire store.

"Alright, now let's get you some shoes." He sat Inuyasha down near the shoe racks. "What size do you wear kid?" Inuyasha shrugged and the guy noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. "Well, we'll check your size." He checked his size in the foot sizer, and then had Inuyasha try on different shoes which he once again didn't think were any different from each other. "How do these feel?"

"Horrible." Not that they didn't fit, they actually fit perfectly, Inuyasha just wasn't used to wearing shoes. They were extremely uncomfortable; it felt like his feet were suffocating. He hadn't worn shoes in so long. The last time he wore them he was about four years old and his mother was trying to get him to wear them. He hated how they felt and had never worn any since then. "Kagome, you owe me big time for this" he thought.

"Another size then…" the guy said reaching for a bigger size.

"No the size is fine. They're just uncomfortable. I haven't worn shoes since I was four."

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't like how they feel."

The guy looked at Inuyasha's ears. "Dude, are these real?" He rubbed Inuyasha's ear then pulled on it to see if it was really attached.

"Ow!" Inuyasha slapped his hand away. "Yeah they're real!"

The guy shook his head. "They can't be real."

"Yeah, they're real. They're really my ears." He pushed his hair out of the way showing him the empty space where his human ears would be. "See? Nothing there."

"What is one of your parents a dog or something?" the question was meant to be sarcastic.

"Yes," Inuyasha said giving him a look that clearly said "don't ask anymore questions."

After getting Inuyasha a tie and some cuffs, they took it all to the check out counter.

"So how much is this?" Inuyasha asked thinking somewhere along the lines of $25.

"Well let's see your suit plus the price of the shoes and cuffs and tie adds up to…$195.99."

Inuyasha almost choked and he felt his legs nearly give out on him. "One ninety five?"

"Ninety nine. So, cash, check, or credit?"

Inuyasha looked at the $50 in his hand. He didn't even have half that amount of money. "Can I get it for like, a quarter of that price?"

"Do you have a coupon?"

He had no idea what a coupon was. "No…?"

"Then it's $195.99."

"But I only have $50."

"Full price, take it or leave it kid."

Inuyasha dug through all of his pockets hoping to get lucky. He felt something in one of his pockets. It was a note.

**Take this in case you need it to pay for your suit**

**-Kagome's grandfather**

Inuyasha dug through his pocket again and found two one hundred dollar bills. The old man must have put it in there when he washed his robe. He'd have to remember to thank him later.

"So are you paying for this or not," they guy asked getting impatient.

Inuyasha handed him the $200. "The hell I am."

The man bagged everything for him then gave him back his change. Inuyasha left the store. Sure getting here was hard, but he just followed his own scent back home. He ignored people stares when he got down on the ground and sniffed the sidewalk. Soon he was back in a familiar area and ran back to the well. When he came out the first person he saw was Miroku.

"It took you long enough to get back," he said.

"Did you miss me or something?" Inuyasha said with a snort.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I didn't miss the attitude. So what's in the bag?"

Inuyasha pulled out the suit and showed him. "I'm never going shopping again."

"That bad?" Miroku said sitting down to examine the clothes.

Inuyasha sat on the ground like a dog next to him. "She'd better love me forever after this. I'm wearing shoes for her."

Miroku laughed. "So this is what they wear in her era, huh?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup."

Miroku looked Inuyasha up and down. "And _you're_ going to wear this and actually go to a fancy party?" He couldn't see Inuyasha being the one to do that.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah, so? Is that so hard to believe?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah it is. It's good that you're putting so much effort into this though. I'm impressed."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's the least I can do for her. I'm trying to be positive about it."

"It won't be that bad. I've been to dances before."

"You have monk?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Miroku nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It didn't cross my mind…"

Inuyasha stood up and dragged Miroku along with him. "Help me out then!"

* * *

><p>The big day had finally come. Inuyasha had spent the last few days drilling with Miroku on what to do at dances and how to actually dance. He was in their house in Kaede's village getting ready. He'd ordered everyone else outside while he got dressed.<p>

The suit wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it was. He reluctantly put on the shoes. He'd gotten a crash course from Kagome's brother on how to tie them a few days ago. He combed his hair, sprayed some cologne on himself, tied his tie (which he'd also learned from Sota), and put on his jacket. Then he went outside where they were sitting on the ground waiting for him. "Well?"

They all gasped. They'd never seen Inuyasha this way before.

"Wow," Shippo said.

Sango blushed. "Inuyasha…"

"I have to admit, you clean up nicely," Miroku said.

Shippo handed Inuyasha a rose. "Give this to Kagome."

Inuyasha put the rose in is pocket. "Well, wish me luck." He ran to the well.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in her bedroom wearing a floor length sparkling pink dress and pale blue gloves. She was sitting in a chair while her mother curled her hair. She was suddenly feeling nervous. What if she embarrassed herself? What if Inuyasha backed out on her, he didn't even want to go in the first place.<p>

"You okay Kagome?" her mother asked.

"I'm kinda nervous," Kagome admitted.

"Why on earth would you be nervous?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just am."

"Honey, you look beautiful, you'll be with all your friends, and you're going with Inuyasha. Don't be nervous." They heard the door open and Inuyasha's voice. "I'll go tell him you're coming."

"Thanks mom." After she left Kagome gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her mom was right; she looked more beautiful than she ever had. She put on some gold hoop earrings, sprayed on a bit of perfume, and fluffed her curls a little. She also put a bandana in her purse to put on Inuyasha. Then she went downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs she froze when she saw Inuyasha. He looked really hot in his suit; she wondered where he even _got_ one. And he was actually wearing _shoes_. She continued downstairs and he watched her intently.

"Kagome…" He had no idea what to say. Beautiful couldn't describe her. He took her into his arms and held her close to him.

"You look great," she said.

"So do you." Inuyasha took the rose out of his pocket. "I got this for you."

"It's beautiful." He put the rose in her wavy hair. She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"You two are gross," Sota said pretending to gag.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up Sota."

"Let me get a picture of you two before you leave!" Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of them. "Your limo is outside."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "You got us a limo?"

"Of course, it's your prom night."

Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear. "What's a limo?"

She giggled. "You'll see."

They went outside and the limo was waiting for them. They got inside and sat on the leather seats while music played. Inuyasha looked around. "Interesting."

"Where in the world did you get this suit?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put his arm around her. "The store, where else?"

Kagome pulled his ear. "Seriously."

"Alright, I went to this store downtown…"

"You went by yourself?"

"I'm not a child, I don't need supervision. Anyway, this guy made me try on tons of clothes and shoes and shit. That was the worst hour of my life. And it actually cost $195…!"

"And you paid for it yourself?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I was going to but I only had $50 and your grandpa gave me the money for it."

"That was nice of him. You really went through all that trouble for this?"

"And I went on your computer and looked up how to dance," he said smugly.

"_You_ actually used a computer?" Kagome said completely surprised but impressed.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." He took her hand. "Look, I know this is an important night to you, and I kept you from it last year. So I wanted to make this a great night for you."

"Thanks Inuyasha. That's really sweet of you," Kagome said.

"You're welcome."

Kagome remembered something. She dug through her purse and pulled out a black bandana with Yin and Yang symbols all over it and handed it to him. "I bought this for you when I got this dress. I thought you might like it better than my purple one."

He put it on. "Thanks."

"Do you like the limo?"

He shrugged. "I prefer running, but it's not bad."

Soon the limo pulled up to Kagome's school. It was much different than when he'd seen it before. Number one it was at night and there were a bunch of lights around it. Many other limo's and cars were around the school and couples were getting out also wearing fancy dresses and suits going into the school.

Kagome held his hand excitedly. "Ready?"

Inuyasha smiled glad to see her so happy. "Of course." They got out of the limo and walked hand in hand to the doors of the school.

One of the teacher's was at the door collecting the tickets. "Tickets?" he said to them as they approached him.

Kagome took two tickets out of her purse and handed them to him. Then she and Inuyasha went inside.

"Where did you get the tickets?" Inuyasha asked.

"I bought them a few days ago silly," Kagome said. They went into the gym which was beautifully decorated with balloons and streamers; there was a DJ, a food table, and a photo booth. People were everywhere dancing and socializing and standing in line for their pictures.

"So, this is the prom," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome giggled. "Yup."

Her friends came over in their sparkling dresses. "Kagome!"

Ayumi hugged her. "I'm so glad you could come!"

Yuka looked at Inuyasha and blushed. "Inuyasha…you look great."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I saw your limo outside; you two are riding in luxury. I'm jealous," Eri said.

Kagome shrugged. "It was a surprise from my mother." She looked at Inuyasha. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure…" Inuyasha said unsurely. He went to the dance floor with Kagome and found it to be pretty easy and fun.

"You're good at this," Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, I do stuff like this all the time in my era," he said sarcastically.

Kagome laughed. "When?"

Inuyasha twirled her around. "When you're not around. I won a trophy a few years back for winning a dance contest."

Kagome wasn't sure whether he was lying or not, his face looked so serious. "Are you kidding?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He'd dropped no hints that he was joking or not and she didn't know what to think. She just shrugged in response.

A high tempo song came on. All of their insecurities vanished as they twirled around the dance floor laughing and doing things they never thought they could do. Soon they started to draw people's attention and a circle formed around them. The students watched with interest at Kagome and her boyfriend not knowing she had it in her to dance that way. By the end of the song Inuyasha dipped her so that some of her curls were touching the floor. They were smiling and breathing heavily not even noticing the crowd around them until they all started cheering and clapping.

Inuyasha looked around noticing for the first time how many people were watching them. "Are they cheering for us?" he asked pulling Kagome back onto her feet.

"I think so," Kagome said brushing her curls out of her face.

Ayumi and Eri came over to them. "Wow that was amazing!" Eri exclaimed.

"You two are good. You should start teaching dance lessons or something," Ayumi said.

Inuyasha shrugged modestly. "We're not that good."

"Although he has a trophy for winning a dance contest," Kagome said.

Ayumi and Eri raised their eyebrows. "Really?" they said impressed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised his eyebrow. She really believed that, he thought.

"When was it?" Eri asked him.

He didn't really want to answer that. The only contest he'd ever won was for being the loser half demon when he was a child. "Um, Kagome do you want me too get you a drink?" he asked remembering Miroku had told him it was polite to get drinks for your date.

Kagome nodded. "Sure thanks."

Inuyasha went over to the food table getting a few compliments along the way for his performance with Kagome. As he was getting a drink Hojo came over to him.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said as he poured his own punch.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Hey, um…" he pretended he didn't remember Hojo's name but he knew him perfectly well. He knew Hojo was jealous of him and he enjoyed messing with him on the rare occasions that he saw him.

"Hojo."

Inuyasha nodded. "Right, Hojo."

Hojo looked into his cup of punch. "So, you're here with Kagome."

"Obviously," Inuyasha said fighting a smirk.

"Yeah, how long have you been with her again?"

"It's been a while now. But you've gotten over her, it doesn't matter anymore," he said with a teasing tone.

Hojo obviously hadn't gotten over Kagome but he wouldn't let Inuyasha know that. "Of course I have. Even though she looked beautiful while she was dancing out there…"

Inuyasha sipped the punch not being able to resist the smell anymore. "Which is exactly why I love her, and she loves me." He pretended to cough. "Not you."

"Well…she hangs out with me every day at school," Hojo said wanting to prove himself better than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put down his glass. "She kisses me."

Hojo glared at him. "She's kissed me."

"When?" he said surprised.

Hojo smirked. "It wasn't long ago." He'd actually gone on a date with Kagome and had come very close to kissing her before she ran off but it wasn't a real kiss.

"She's gotten in hot springs with me."

"She got in a Jacuzzi with me a few weeks ago," Hojo said. This one in fact was true but what he didn't know was she only did it because her friends pressured her.

"Well…" Inuyasha tried to think of something that would really throw him off. "She slept with me."

Hojo felt his legs nearly give out on him. "She…what?"

Inuyasha smirked knowing he had him. "You heard me. She slept with me, made love to me, lost her virginity to me. How much simpler can I put it?" With that he left with a smug grin on his face proud of himself for telling Hojo off that way. Maybe now he'd keep his hands off Kagome.

She was sitting with her friends and he came over and surprised her by kissing her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey." She kissed him back.

"Hey." He handed her the punch he'd gotten her.

"You two are such a sweet couple," Eri said.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "She's a sweet girl."

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha."

A slow song started to play on the surround sound speakers. Inuyasha stood up and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance my love?"

Kagome's blush deepened and her friends giggled behind her. She took his hand and stood up. "Of course." They went out onto the dance floor and slow danced.

"Are you having fun?" Inuyasha asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah I am. I'm glad you decided to come. I wouldn't be having half as much fun with someone else."

Hojo came past them with his date and gave Inuyasha a glare. He glanced at him but quickly looked back into Kagome's eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

Kagome saw Hojo glaring at Inuyasha and she also noticed the look Inuyasha gave him. "What was that all about?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing." He kissed her lips then rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Later that night there was another slow dance. Hojo came over to them before they could go onto the dance floor. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Hojo, what's up?" she asked.

"You wanna dance? I mean, just a quick dance you know? Nothing special."

Kagome shrugged. "Sure." She looked at Inuyasha. "Do you mind?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He most certainly did mind.

She gave him a look. "Inuyasha…"

The first thing that ran through his mind was that she'd tell him to sit (although it wasn't her intention). He held up his hands. "Alright, alright, have your little dance."

Kagome and Hojo went out onto the dance floor. "Having fun with Riku?" Kagome asked him.

Hojo nodded. "Yeah but she's nothing compared to you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Having fun with Inuyasha?"

"Hojo, you're very bad at hiding the fact that you're jealous."

He chuckled trying to hide it. "What? Me, jealous? Kagome, don't make me laugh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Geez, why do guys hate to admit they're jealous all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha gets jealous all the time," she said thinking of Koga. "There's this other guy that likes me and every time he even looks at me Inuyasha goes crazy."

"He sounds possessive."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha still watching them with his arms crossed. She knew he could probably hear them with those dog ears of his. "He's not; he just really cares about me."

"Kagome, have you…I mean…you and Inuyasha…"

Kagome raised her eyebrows confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you lost your virginity to him?"

She blushed and looked away. "Who told you that?"

"He did," Hojo said nodding towards Inuyasha.

She looked back at Inuyasha and glared at him. He just raised his eyebrows wondering why she was looking at him like that. She turned back to Hojo. "Hojo, don't tell anyone…"

"I won't." The song ended and Hojo gave her a hug. "If you break up with him over this, I'm free."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "True sign of a good friend Hojo." She went over to Inuyasha. "You bastard!"

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Why did you tell Hojo?"

"Tell him what?"

"Stop it, you know you were listening."

"What's the big deal Kagome?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "You can't just go throwing that around everywhere, especially in this era!"

"And why not?"

"Because when things like that get out that a girl had sex with her boyfriend they either automatically assume she's pregnant or call her a slut."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You live in a very stereotypical society."

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her lips and gave her a sweet look.

Kagome tried to be mad at him but she couldn't. She could never stay mad at him. "It's okay."

"Attention students, gather around. It's time to announce the prom king and queen!" the principal said on the microphone.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him over to the center of the gym. "Come on!"

"By a nearly unanimous vote, the prom queen is…" Everyone stared in anticipation . "Kagome Higurashi!"

Everyone cheered for her and she gasped in surprise. "Oh my god…"

"And the prom king is…Inuyasha!"

This time Inuyasha gasped in surprise. "He's not serious…"

"What are you two waiting for?" Eri said.

Yuka pushed them towards the stage. "Go on up there!"

Inuyasha and Kagome went onto the stage and crowns were put on their heads. "This is not happening," Kagome said giggling out of happiness.

* * *

><p>After the prom was over, Inuyasha and Kagome were back in the limo on their way to Kagome's house. Both of them had a lot of fun that night and were laughing out of happiness.<p>

"You look pretty in that crown," Inuyasha said as he removed his bandana.

Kagome kissed his lips. "Thanks. Did you have fun tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Surprisingly I did."

She held his hand. "You didn't think you would?"

"To be honest no, but I'm glad I came."

Kagome smirked. "You're glad you came so I wouldn't have gone with Hojo," she teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah pretty much. But still, this was fun. Can we do this again?"

"Actually, senior prom is the last dance of the year."

"Damn it."

Kagome laughed and kissed him passionately. Soon they were back at her house and they got out of the limo. They went to the front door and Kagome unlocked it. They paused surprised to find her family in the front hallway waiting for them. "Um, hi?"

"Did you have fun?" Kagome's grandpa said.

"Yes."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged them both. "Good. Would you like me to run you a bath Kagome?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs and her grandpa went into another room. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other and kissed. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Kagome asked him.

He ran his hand across her cheek. "Of course I will. But I'm gonna go home to change real quick." Kagome pouted and he kissed her again. "I'll be right back love."

Kagome ran her hand down his chest. "I'll be waiting for you." She pulled his face back to hers and he gladly kissed her.

Sota was sitting on the stairs watching them. "That's disgusting."

They glared at him. "Sota!" Kagome said.

"You won't be saying that when you get a girlfriend," Inuyasha said. He hugged Kagome tightly. "See ya love." He went out the door and headed to she shrine where the well was.

Once there he jumped down the well to his era. He'd had a lot more fun than he thought he would and he was really glad he decided to come after all.

Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "How was it Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't too bad," Inuyasha replied. He walked towards their house where Miroku and Sango were sitting on the front steps leaning towards each other about to kiss. They saw Inuyasha and Shippo coming and stopped like nothing happened. Inuyasha snickered. "Don't let us stop you."

With that Miroku kissed Sango's lips. When they broke it, Miroku rubbed her butt and she smacked him. "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" She turned to Inuyasha. "Did you have fun at the prom?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I did." He put Shippo down and went inside.

"He's in an unusually good mood," Miroku commented.

"He must have really had a good time," Sango said.

Inuyasha went inside to change out of his suit. Sure it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but his loose fitting kimono was a lot more comfortable. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside then he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

There was a knock on the door. "Do you mind if I come in?" Miroku asked.

"If you must."

Miroku walked in. "I can't get used to you wearing shoes, take them off."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tossed the shoes aside. "Ah! My feet can breathe again!" he exclaimed wiggling hi toes.

Miroku laughed then sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "So tell me about it. You look like you're in a good mood so you must have had fun."

Inuyasha took his black pants off. "It was fun. Kagome was damn gorgeous. We rode in a limo, we danced, there was food, and we were crowned prom king and queen."

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "What's a limo?"

"In Kagome's era, they get around in cars and a limo is just a really long car," Inuyasha explained. He slipped on his regular shirt then he sat in front of Miroku in his dog position.

"Did my instructions pay off?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Definitely."

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"At her house. I'm gonna go spend the night with her," he said with a smirk.

"So _that's_ why you look so happy," Miroku said patting Inuyasha's head. He slapped him away. "Have _fun_ with her."

Inuyasha shook his head at him. "Have I ever told you how much of a pervert you are?"

Miroku snickered. "Only everyday." He looked Inuyasha up and down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why are you talking to me in your underwear?"

Inuyasha looked down as if he didn't know he only had on his underwear and his open shirt. Then he saw Miroku sitting on his red pants. "You're sitting on my pants monk!"

Miroku noticed he was. "What do you know." He handed them to Inuyasha. "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha smirked. "You checking out my dick now?" he teased.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I only check out women and Sango."

"You say that like Sango isn't a woman."

"She's more than that," Miroku said suddenly being swept off into thoughts about her.

Inuyasha put his pants on and his red robe. He leaned against the wall and looked at his suit on the floor. "What am I gonna do with this thing? I'd hate to give it away, it cost so much money."

"Give it to Kagome's brother," Miroku suggested.

"He's ten; he won't be able to fit it."

"He'll grow into it though, won't he?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's true." He folded the clothes then they both left the room. "Bye Miroku."

"Have fun."

Inuyasha smirked. "I will." Miroku was his best friend. Even though he did tease him a lot and despite the fact that he could be such a lecher, Inuyasha thought of him kind of like a brother. He was definitely a better brother than Sesshomaru had ever been.

He left the house and passed Sango and Shippo.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's house," he replied.

"For what?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha glared at him. "None of your business!" He went over to the well and jumped in to go see Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>This should have seriously been an episode! I could totally see this. So tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated. Peace out! <strong>


End file.
